kissable
by momokawaii
Summary: HIMCHAN X YONGGUK, HIMCHAN X OC /udah ah intinya gitu/


KISSABLE from Momo moohyun fiction ^o^/  
cast : Kim Himchan BAP , BAP member and their noona manager.  
rating: ga ada yadong wkwkwk

KISSABLE #1  
Cast: BAP member and Me

"Daehyun! jangan lari-lari di lorong!"  
"YoungJae! noona kan sudah bilang untuk buang sampah snack mu!"  
"Ya! JongUP! kau habiskan susu di kulkas lagi eoh?!"  
3 bocah tengik itu benar2 membuatku cepat mati kesal. kenapa sih susah sekali membuat mereka diam dalam sedetik?!. omo! kepalaku pecah rasanya melihat derita ini tiap hari. sabarlah... ini hanya sebulan, hanya sebulan aku menjadi manajer 6 setan ini. Trio bandel diatas sih lumayan bisa kuatasi dengan jitakan sayang dari manajer berumur 22 tahun sepertiku. yah, untung mereka masih bocah, setidaknya aku jg berperan seperti orang tua mereka. ngomong2 mereka sangat beda sekali memperlakukanku dg org lain. kepribadian palsu! menyebalkan!  
"noona..." suara bass sexy itu menyapu telingaku. ah sang leader ternyata.  
"wae?" tanyaku galak.  
"bangunkan Himchan... kita kan ada syuting CF"katanya enteng. bagus, dia tidak bisa membedakan manajer dan pembantu!  
"arra arra tuan leader menyebalkan!"  
aku segera menuju lantai 2. kamar Himchan dan Zelo.  
"Hyung! lepaaasss! waaa!"  
ha? itu suara Zelo kan? aku bergegas menuju pintu bercat kuning yg tertulis " ROOM"  
rasanya ini pertama kalinya aku masuk kmar mereka, habis mereka jarang bangun telat seperti 4 rekannya.  
"zelo... gwenchana?" kataku sambil menempelkan telinga di pintu. aku ga mau mengambil resiko langsung membuka pintu, bagaimana kalau mereka tidur cuma pake boxer atau telanjng sama sekali? omona! apa yg kupikirkan dasar mesum!  
"noona! panggilkan yongguk hyung! ppali!"  
teriak zelo. lho? kenapa panggil Yongguk? kan ada aku.  
"sebenarnya kau knapa eoh?"  
"haassshh! ppali! aku sudah ga sanggup!"  
drap drap drap  
Yongguk datang dgn wajah kesal. mwo? ada apa sih ini?  
"minggir noona" katanya datar.  
kumiringkan tubuhku dan mengikuti Yongguk masuk ke dalam.  
"hyung! baguslah kau datang! dia kumat!"  
"YA! apanya yg bagus?! minggir kau!"  
aku memandang heran himchan yg sedang memeluk leher Zelo, dia sakit?  
CUP  
himchan menyambar bibir Yongguk..  
otakku membeku sesaat, apa ini? pikiranku mulai melayang ke beberapa koleksi komik terlarang di lemariku. komik YAOI. ini YAOI LIVE?  
"eunnghh... mmmhh... ahh..." desahan Himchan membuatku mundur selangkah. bibir Yongguk dilumat habis oleh Himchan, dia memutar lidahnya menjilati salivanya sendiri yg membasahi bibir Yongguk. tubuh Himchan merapat ke Yongguk, mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yongguk. aku mengalihkan fokus ke Yongguk. astaga, namja tertua di BAP itu cuma memejamkan mata dan tidak membalas ciuman ganas Himchan! jadi mereka..?  
"kebiasaan Himchan, semacam penyakit ingin mencium siapapun tiap dia merasa kepanasan. aku lupa menyalakan AC semalam"  
mulutku menganga selebar mungkin.  
"Him... hnn... henti..." Yongguk yg notabene bertubuh besar itu kewalahan saat Himchan mulai mempercepat lumatannya. kok malah aku jadi kepanasan gini?  
"noona, wajahmu merah... kau mau coba ciumannya?hehe" kucubit lengan Zelo sekuat tenaga. dia mengerang kesakitan. rasakan!  
3 menit sudah mereka berciuman mesra, oh aku mulai bosan dan kesal! mau berapa lama dia seperti ini?

"Kim... Him... Chan... "  
aku di abaikan. decitan kasur terdengar berisik. aku jengah.

"HIMCHAN!" aku berteriak ditelinganya dengan 4 oktaf ku hahaha

"aaahh!" pagutan mereka terlepas. Himchan memandangku dengan wajah memerah menggoda itu. ya ampun setan mana lagi yang lewat?!  
hanya 2 detik. Himchan berbelok mencium Yongguk lagi. ishh!  
PYUR!  
segelas susu di nakas ku siramkan ke kepala Himchan. dia berbalik kesal menatapku. Aku balas memberinya deathglare  
"APA? KAU MASIH MENGELUH KEPANASAN KIM HIMCHAN?"  
melihat dia mau berbalik lagi, kulepaskan jurus terakhir.  
"AWWWW! JUNIORR KUUU"  
yapz! tepat sasaran!

"aku harap kalian tidak bermain-main di studio, PD CF ini orangnya serius dan menyeramkan" manajer manis itu berjalan tergesa-gesa dibelakang 6 namja yang mendahuluinya.

"yakk! jangan terlalu cepat!" noona manajer mengeluh kesal karna tidak bisa menyamai langkah mereka.

"makanya panjangkan kakimu" desis Himchan

"dasar pendendam!" balas noona

"sudahlah Channie" Yongguk menepuk pundak Himchan pelan. Himchan malah mempoutkan bibirnya di depan Yongguk.  
"w-wae?"  
"kau membelanya hyung? dia menyakitiku!" tunjuknya pada noona berkaki pendek yang ngos-ngosan  
"itu karna noona belum tau siapa uri Himchan ini" ujar JongUp sambil mencubit hidung Himchan gemas.

"dengar ya Channie hyung! jangan jadikan aku sasaranmu! kalau tidak kutendang kau dari ranjang" kali ini maknae tampak masih trauma dengan Himchan.

"kau masih mending zelo, aku dijilati hyung sampai basah wajahku" Daehyun ikut berbagi ceritanya menjadi korban uri Himchan

"hei, aku yang dijilati lehernya saja tidak pamer tuh" Youngjae menyeruput kopinya sampai tetes terakhir

"jinjja?kapan aku melakukannya?" Himchan mencondongkan kepalanya ke wajah Youngjae.

"saat kau mabuk minggu lalu. kissmark yang hyung buat memancing amarah Zinger" Yongjae teringat kejadian Zinger(YCnya) yang ngambek seharian tanpa menelfonnya.

"jangan bercerita bodoh lagi" sungut noona.  
"oh iya, FYI noona... uri Himchan belum pernah mencium yeoja dengan kebiasaannya ini" celoteh Youngjae  
semua member mengangguk setuju. Himchan terheran juga.  
sontak manajer membelalakan matanya, dia tidak bodoh mengartikan maksud Youngjae bahwa bisa jadi dia juga menjadi sasaran Himchan kan?  
"ani- dia bukan typeku"  
ujar Himchan cepat.  
"kajja, kita bisa telat" Yongguk mendorong Himchan mempercepat langkahnya. karna Yongguk tau bahwa manajer sedang murka. hahaha  
Noona pov  
"khansamnidaa!" aku membungkuk pada setiap kru yang sedang mengemasi peralatannya.  
"BAP luar biasa, mereka seperti kelinci liar yang lucu" komentar salah satu penata rias. aku hanya tersenyum lebar.  
ya ampun punggungku sakit juga membungkuk terus.  
Tiba-tiba aku tersadar bahwa diruang ini tidak ada BAP.  
"hashh! kemana para kelinci setan itu?"

Kolam renang.  
"YUHUUU"  
BYUURR  
"SEGAAR"  
ujung sepatuku mengetuk lantai marmer tepi kolam tak sabar. setelah mencari ke setiap ujung gedung produk minuman selama 1 jam,aku menemukan mereka dengan tawa tak bedosa bermain air di kolam tanpa membawa baju ganti.

"noona datang!" Youngjae nyengir kearahku, dan memberitahu 3 lainnya bahwa aku sedang asik menonton mereka.

"jebal noona, kita kan mau senang2 sebentar" Daehyun mendekati tepi kolam dan menatap polos padaku.

"tch, percuma juga aku melarang kalian. 30 menit saja!"  
"yes sir!" Daehyun menjulurkan tangannya yang bsah ke arahku.

"mwo?"  
"ayo berenang noona..."  
rasanya ingin ku lempar bom ikan ke kolam. aku tidak bisa berenang. jadi aku tidak mau jadi bahan tertawaan 6 kelinci buluk itu.

"ani, aku alergi chlorit"  
"jinjja?ku pikir aku bisa melihat tu-mmh" mulut Youngjae di bekap erat oleh JongUp. entah kenapa aku malah jd malu membayangkan kalimat Youngjae selanjutnya. pada dasarnya tubuhku tidak buruk kok, ingin juga mencoba beberapa bikini sexy di toko haha. otakku perlu di program ulang.

"mana Zelo dan Himchan?"  
tanyaku. dikolam hanya ada 4 orang.

"HIMCHAN DATAANG! VICTORY!"  
teriakan bass itu membuatku terlonjak dan kehilangan keseimbangan. heels ku sepertinya terpeleset.  
"AAAAKKHH"  
BYUUR!

Author pov  
tubuh lemah manajer itu dibaringkan di tepi kolam. 6 namja disana panik.  
"apa dia mati Him?" tanya Yongguk panik  
"sebentar donk hyung!" sewot Himchan. berbekal menjdi grup penolong saat SMA, himchan menumpuk dua telapaknya di tengah dada manajer. sedikit air keluar. himchan menarik nafas panjang  
"OMO!"  
himchan melakukan prosedur CPR.  
Himchan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir manajer, udara hangat ia salurkan padanya. mengisi paru-paru manajer. disisi lain pada diri Himchan terjadi hal aneh, bibirnya terasa nyaman menempel begini. anehnya Himchan selalu ingin menempelkannya lagi setelah dilepas kemudian.  
"ohookk" noona memuntahkan air dari mulutnya. semua member menghela nafas lega.

"noona, gwenchana?"  
noona mengangguk lemah. tubuhnya dipegangi Himchan dan Yongguk.

"jangan lakukan lagi...aku tidak bisa berenang" tutur manajer menahan malu. semua member tertawa kompak.  
"nee, arraseo noona" canda Yongguk sambil mengacak rambutnya. manajer tersenyum canggung. diam-diam Himchan menarik bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman. mungkin manajernya cerewet, tapi ada kehangatan yg ia pancarkan.

"aigoo~ yeoja didunia ini kenapa betah sekali berlama lama mandi" gerutu Daehyun. mereka sedang menunggu manajer bilas di toilet.  
cklek! pintu toilet terbuka.  
"Yongguk-sii, gumawo kemejanya besar sekali sampai menutupi pahaku" kekeh manajer. respon ke6 namja itu benar2 bodoh. mata mereka disuguhi yeoja yang memakai kemeja kuning kebesaran dengan hotpans diatas lutut. dan jangan lupa, rambut panjang yang masih basah itu memberikan kesan fresh form the open XD  
"wae?" kesadaran mereka kembali, jakunnya naik turun.  
'set' Zelo memasangkan jaket ke punggung manajer.  
"kajja noona"  
"eh?gomawo Zelo-yaa, kau gentle sekali"  
"hassh! aku kan hanya meminjamkan ini sebentar!" sewot Zelo dengan wajah memerah.

"Himchan" panggil Yongguk  
"nee hyung" Himchan menyeret pantatnya ke tepi, memberikan ruang Yongguk untuk duduk  
"tidak biasanya wajahmu seprti itu"  
Himchan menoleh tidak mengerti  
"mau menciumku?" tawar Yongguk  
"ani. aku bosan denganmu hyung"  
"mwo? kau ada sasaran lagi? Zelo eoh? kau berhasil menciumnya?"  
Himchan menggeleng lesu. dia ragu bercerita ke Yongguk.  
"hei! kalian lihat syalku?" tiba-tiba manajer berdiri didepan mereka. Yongguk melihat syal merah terjepit  
"kau mendudukinya Himchan"  
"minggir himchan.."  
"Minggir Himchan... "  
namja ulzzang itu terbelalak dengan gerakan manajer yang mencondongkan tubuhnya dekat dengan himchan. aroma tubuh manajer menyeruak di hidung himchan. ah entah berasal dari mana pemikiran himchan yang ingin memeluk tubuh kecil itu, mengukur tiap jengkal tubuh itu tanpa terlewat, tanpa busana.  
"him-himchan!" pekik noona. menarik himchan ke kenyataan. kenyataan dia melihat lekuk perut indah itu di rengkuhannya.  
"kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya manajer setelah himchan melepaskannya. yeoja itu berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan himchan. mata kecil himchan sempat melirik nakal ke hotpans yang dipakai manajer sekarang.  
"aku mau ke kamar dulu" pamit Yongguk. kini tinggal mereka berdua.  
"whoooh" hela nafas Himchan memecah kebekuan. keringat dingin tampak muncul di dahi rapper BAP ini.  
"omo, kau berkeringat banyak!"  
tanpa diduga malah manajer duduk merapat pada Himchan dan mengelap keringatnya.  
"kau sakit?" tanya noona. himchan berbalik menatap manajer dengan muka sayu.  
dia mengangguk lemah.  
"jeongmal? pasti ini gara2 kau menolongku kemarin kan?" ujarnya merasa bersalah.  
"nee noona, kau harus tanggung jawab" canda Himchan karena melihat wajah panik manajer yang menggemaskan.  
"aih! baiklah katakan apa maumu?"

himchan terdiam, ada ego yg besar dari lubuk hatinya.  
"1 permintaan"

manajer melongo heboh, dikiranya dia ibu peri ya?

"yg pertama?"tanya manajer cepat.

"sederhana"  
himchan menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa dan mulai pejamkan mata.

"kiss the sleeping prince"  
"kiss?" yeoja itu mengulang kata2 himchan. kiss bukankah berarti saling menempelkan bibir bgitu kan? pikirnya bego.

"ya! micheoseo?!" teriak noona dgn semburat pink di pipinya. wajahnya pucat melihat himchan diam dan masih terpejam. sepertinya himchan benar2 tertidur eoh?

"hanya menempelkan saja kan?" manajer bermonolog. bagaimanapun jg himchan yg menolongnya kemarin, apa jadinya kalau dia dibiarkan mati tenggelam?

manajer mengatur nafasnya. memegang bahu himchan dgn gemetaran.  
CUP!  
manajer mengecup kilat bibir Himchan.  
baru begitu saja rasanya dia kehilangan udara dlm kerongkongannya. terengah-engah karna gugup.  
"itu kau sebut ciuman?"  
manajer menoleh cepat. himchan berbicara dlm tidurnya? kurasa dia tdk tidur :D  
noona menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. belum sadarkah himchan kalau ini adl ciuman pertamanya?  
"duduk!" himchan menepuk kedua pahanya. terlalu mudah dibaca apa yg akan himchan lakukan. apa dia sdng berfikir sesuatu yg rated M?  
BRUK.  
ternyata manajer slah satu yg tdk biasa membaca rated M dan mau saja duduk dipangkuan himchan.  
"apa kau baik2 saja setelah nyaris tenggelam?" tanya himchan  
"ani, aku ketoilet 10kali"  
himchan terkekeh menampilkan deretan gigi merasa wajah himchan begitu tampan dan terlalu mulus. eyeliner samar menguatkan bentuk matanya. hidung mancungnya mencuat tajam dan kecil. dia suka wajah himchan, dasarnya dia mengagumi flower boy spt ini yg bertebaran di dunia hiburan.  
"kau diam noona? apa yg kau lihat?"  
"hidungmu"  
"mwo?wae?"  
"bagus sekali,membuat iri"  
himchan mengulum senyum, dia sedikit melambung dgn pujian manajer.  
"cicipi saja..."  
"mwo?"  
"gigit saja, mungkin kau sempat berfikir kalau ini implan"  
manajer mempoutkan bibirnya, mana mungkin dia sejahat itu.  
noona menangkup wajahnya. mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri.  
bibirnya menempel pd hidung himchan.  
"asli kok hehe" kekeh manajer sambil menggerakkan ia lakukan ini pda bayi ahjumma  
tapi... himchan?  
cup!  
tanpa sadar bibirnya jatuh di bibir himchan.  
kali ini benar nyata, bibir mereka saling menempel. manajer merasakan kram di bibirnya, lucu sekali. dia membuka mata, mencari mata himchan. mereka bertatapan.

tubuh manajer menegang, dia merasakan himchan menggerakkan bibirnya. menyeringai. mereka tidak melakukan apapun, tepatnya belum memulai. hanya saja himchan sedang menikmati permukaan bibir manajer dan degub jantungnya yg terasa di dadanya.  
mata himchan menatapnya dingin. manajer takut, dia ketakutan karena syaraf di otaknya menolak bergerak.

bosan. himchan mulai mengelus punggung manajer hingga membuat tubuhnya melengkung makin menekan bibir keduanya. itu juga membuat himchan mendecih dalam hati. geli dengan kelakuan manajer yg terlihat amatir sekali.

"him-eungh!" lolos!  
manajer mengeluh panjang. himchan memulai untuk melumat bibir manajer dengan menyedot bibir manajer. yeoja itu memundurkan wajahnya namun ditahan kuat oleh tangan himchan yg ada ditengkuknya. himchan menjilati ujung hingga ujung. membuat manajer merasakan darahnya berdesir dan hangat diseluruh tubuhnya. terutama dadanya sesak sekaligus nikmat.

"him..."  
"buka mulutmu noona"  
karna memang amatir, noona membuka mulutnya dan mendapatkan serangan lidah himchan yg menginvasi isi mulutnya. lidah manajer merespon baik, dia ikut berperang lidah. saling mengaitkan lidah hingga meloloskan saliva dari mulut mereka.  
"eunghh... mmhh... ahh"  
bunyi kecipak khas terdengar merdu. tangan manajer kini melingkar dileher himchan. memasrahkan dirinya pada namja bunny pink yg biasa di poutkan himchan dan membuat fans mati terpesona kini dicicip oleh manajer yg notabenenya dibenci himchan karna cerewet.  
cinta dan benci adalah kesatuan, jika ada yg bilang beda pasti dia orang munafik.  
himchan masih melanjutkan french kissnya sambil menggrayangi tubuh manajer. kebiasaan yang lain adalah himchan selalu membenamkan kepalanya di dada lawannya. tangannya menangkup tonjolan besar yg dibungkus apik. dia tersenyum,menyadari dirinya pertama kali menjamah yeoja.  
"menarik"batinnya  
"menarik"  
manajer terperanjat mendengar kata2 himchan. segera ia memberi jarak menjauh. dia juga menepis tangan himchan dari dadanya.  
wajahnya yg memerah sempurna membuat tampak manis.  
"wae noona?" tanya himchan dgn nada mengejek.  
"kupikir kau... gay"  
"hahaha hampir saja aku lupa ya?"  
manajer menghela nfas panjang, himchan masih seperti sebelumnya. sebagai manajer dia sudah mengenal pribadi anak BAP,namun himchan sedikit berbeda. selain kelainan seksualnya dia jg memiliki presepsi sendiri tentang apa yg ia rasakan,maksudnya saat dia berhadapan dgn hatersnya, dia hanya tertawa tanpa beban dan memberitahukan keluhannya pada BYG "hyung,mereka bilang aku tidak berguna di BAP"  
useless member,begitu yg didengar dari para haters. oh rasanya manajer ingin mengatakan kesemua orang bahwa himchan SEMPURNA! dia memiliki suara bass tersexy (apalagi saat mendesah), mata tajamnya yg mengeksekusi hati semua yeoja, dan bibir KISSABLE ini...  
"noona,lagi2 kau menyentuh bibirku"  
"eh?" segera ia menarik tangannya yg tanpa sadar mengelus permukaan bibir himchan yg lembut itu.  
"apa kau suka?"  
"su-suka apa?"  
"bibirku ini"  
dada manajer sesak, tubuhnya menghangat seketika.  
"noona,,, saat bibir tebalmu menempel disini, rasanya aku sedang memakan sushi, kau kenyal dan manis,, lidahmu yg kaku itu saja sekali kulilit langsung melesak membalasku,,, salivamu berasa strawberry,, mhh"  
himchan ber-dirty talk hingga membuat manajer menegang, bibirnya berkedut merespon kata2 nista himchan tadi.  
"kau sexy noona, kulitmu putih kekuningan, aku suka warna rokmu tapi rasanya harus kusingkirkan untuk melihat yg lebih indah kan?"  
"hentikanhh... himchaan"  
lidah himchan mulai menyusuri leher jenjang manajer. kecipak salivanya membuat manajer menggila, nafsunya terbakar.  
"tu-tunggu!" teriak manajer  
"aish, tanggung noona!" himchan sudah bersiap melepas kancing manajer.  
"kurasa...kau hanya terbawa suasana himchan, sebaiknya henti-"  
"shireo,saranghamnida"  
"MWO?"  
kemudian digantikan suasana NC yg panas!  
haha

END  
silahkan RCL yaa... like juga FPku diatas itu hehe  
makasih buat pembaca setia ff momo #hug erat  
kritikan pedas juga momo terima kok ^^


End file.
